ebooktestfandomcom-20200214-history
What are the product development kits?
This article describes the kits provided by Symbian for developers who are creating products based on the Symbian platform, developing code to contribute to the platform, and/or developing products to complement the platform. This includes software developers (board bring up, device-drivers, middleware, platform applications, defect fixing), test & quality assurance engineers, and variant-creation engineers. Not what you're looking for? Product or platform developers that just want to download and install the tools should instead read * Product Development Kit Quick Start * Product Development Toolkit Quick Start Still not what you're looking for? If you're an application developer, see What are the application developer kits? instead. Introduction The product developer environment consists of the binaries, headers, libraries and source for a specific version of the Symbian platform, and the tools that can be used across versions of the platform. General device developers and contributors get the environment in two kits: * Product Development Kit (PDK) * Product Development Toolkit (PDT) and * (Symbian^2 only) interim Symbian Software Kit (iSSK) Baseport and device driver developers may instead choose to use: * Kernel Taster Kit (a subset of the PDK) and * Product Development Toolkit (PDT) Product Development Kit (PDK) The PDK is intended primarily for developers who are creating products based on the Symbian platform, developing code to contribute to the platform, and/or developing products to complement the platform. This includes software developers (board bring up, device-drivers, middleware, platform applications, defect fixing), test & quality assurance engineers, and variant-creation engineers. The PDK contains a full build of the Symbian platform along with the corresponding source code (all of which is available under the Eclipse Public Licence v1.0 (EPL)). It should be used in conjunction with the Product Development Toolkit. The PDK contains all APIs, including those which are subject to weaker compatibility rules than the public APIs provided in the SDK. Users of the PDK should take care to understand the rules appicable to the APIs they use. More information is available here. The PDK is created on a regular basis; the intention is to create a release every 2 weeks but the frequency may vary. See the Build and Integration page for details of the current release schedule. Platform contributors are encouraged to test their contributions against the latest version of the PDK. More information on how to contribute can be found here. The PDK is distributed as a set of zip files containing binaries and source code. The zips may contain too many files to be correctly processed by WinZip or Info-Zip - we create the zip files using 7-Zip, and recommend that 7-Zip is used to extract the content (as discussed in the release notes). For information on how to set up and download the PDK see the Product Development Kit Quick Start. Product Development Toolkit (PDT) The Product Development Tools are intended for developers who are creating devices based on the Symbian platform, developing code to contribute to the platform, and/or developing products to complement the platform. This includes software developers (board bring up, device-drivers, middleware, applications, defect fixing), test & quality assurance engineers, and variant-creation engineers. The PDT is intended for use with the Product Development Kit. The kit contains almost all the PC-based tools and documentation needed by individual device-creation engineers. Tools in the PDT provide the ability to debug, analyse performance, and troubleshoot problems on real hardware, including board support packages (BSP), reference boards, prototype devices, and production phones. See What's in my toolkit? for more information about the tools in the kit. The PDT also contains the "PDK Overlay" installer; this allows you to copy tools and utilities that aren't specific to a particular release of the platform to individual Product Development Kits. For information on how to set up and download the PDT see: * Product Development Toolkit Quick Start * Download the PDT Kernel Taster Kit The Kernel Taster Kit is a subset of the PDK which enables the creation of new baseports and device drivers. It was created for SEE 2009 to accompany the first Open Source release of the Kernel & Hardware Services package, and permits experimentation with the Syborg and Beagleboard baseports. It only supports the use of ARM code, but includes the QEMU simulator which provides "virtual hardware" that can run on Windows, Mac or Linux. The Kernel Taster Kit provides a larger subset of the PDK than strictly necessary for the minimal Syborg and Beagleboard ROMs described in the instructions. See the Notes on Constructing the KTK for more information about what extra things it contains. interim Symbian Software Kit (iSSK) The iSSK contains Symbian^2 source code that is made available under the Symbian Foundation Licence (SFL) only, and is hence only available to Symbian Foundation members. The kit is distributed as a set of archives (zip files) that are available with the PDK archives on the download page for each release. The iSSK archives and corresponding PDK together produce a complete Symbian Foundation source tree. The iSSK archives may be downloaded (by members) using How to Download a PDK. Kits Category:Kits